


Dear Brother Sunny.

by Ajgiel



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajgiel/pseuds/Ajgiel
Summary: Sunny was tired, it was imminent in his eyes, but he shuts his mouth up for his Dear Sister Mari.The recital was a day away, and nothing else progressed, Mari was being more and more frustrated, Sunny did not like this at all. keeping up with a perfectionist was not his type, but he will, for his 'Dear Sister Mari'.Everything was about his Dear Sister Mari, what about him?Sunny throws his Violin down the stairs.(An Alternative Universe written through the eyes of Mari.)
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Basil (OMORI), Aubrey & Kel (OMORI), Aubrey & The Hooligans (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Dear Brother Sunny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings aren't taking the Recital practices too well. Mari was too blinded. 
> 
> And Sunny was Tired.

The Recital was coming soon, one way or another. Mari knew of this. and the days we're going faster and faster each day. up till the siblings we're a day away.   
**_"There's still no good progress.."_ **she thought,  
she felt disappointed, sad, Mad even. at her little brother. their practices always ended up on bitter notes, and she did not like this at all. she always persuaded Sunny to be better, whether it was with her soothing calm words or frustrating discipline. Sunny still wasn't able to come up with her standards. What are they gonna do to the Recital? she surely wouldn't want to disappoint everyone, and she was sure Sunny was **NOT** aware of this as well. **or, so she thought.  
  
  
** The two siblings took off a short break after their little practice, Mari was inside their room. pacing back and forth as her mind was distraught, unfocused.   
She couldn't keep up with Sunny's Sour notes, intervening the perfect practice Mari played herself with her Grand Piano.   
  
The thought of being a disappointment haunted Mari, this was her first recital with her Brother after all. she would never want to ruin a chance to show off her and her Dear brother's skill around Faraway. Her friends and family are rooting for them as well, she didn't want to disappoint them surely.   
  
The negative thoughts fogged her mind, only living up to the perfect standards she put herself onto. she was so distracted that she barely heard a loud crash coming from outside.   
  
Concerned, she quickly stepped off her panicking train of thought and stepped outside the room, trying to check up on what just happened.   
  
Sunny was sitting on the stairs, frustration visible in his facial features, he seemed to be.. looking down. Mari checked to make sure.  
  
And there it was, The violin was shattered down the floor.  
  
 **The violin she and her friends worked hard for**.   
  
Her mind froze for a spare second, trying to process how it happened,  
  
Then it clicked.   
  
**Sunny threw his Violin down the stairs in a fit of frustration.  
  
  
** She felt... Mad. Disappointed. Livid, to be specific.  
Why did He have to throw away the Violin? why did he have to throw away the hard work the others did for the sake of his Violin?   
  
At this point her mind was not in the best shape, so are her emotions.   
  
Livid, she walked up to Sunny, as he was starting to stand up. He didn't even bother looking up into her Eyes.   
  
"Sunny." She spoke, stopping her brother from walking away.  
  
"Sunny." She spoke again, Raising her voice. yet Her brother is still Unable to face her.  
  
He was surely testing Mari's Patience, and She was not having any of it.   
  
Sunny was on the verge of tears, shame being put on his already heavily burdened shoulders.   
  
why did he have to play the violin?  
  
 **Why did he have to play with Her?  
  
  
** He was so distraught, so out of Place.   
  
He always loved his Dear Sister Mari, And Mari herself knew this too well.   
But Mari was too blinded.   
  
_**What about him?  
  
  
**_ Mari was waiting for her brother, to at least bother giving a sympathetic apology.  
  
  
He still wasn't able to look up at her. and this pulls off her last straw.  
  
She wasn't at rational 'Good Sister' thinking.  
  
her emotions were out of place at this moment.  
  
Her eyes showed Fury, staring daggers at her poor Brother's soul.  
  
Sunny still kept his mouth shut, As Mari started spewing Painful words at him.   
  
His poor soul couldn't take it,   
  
so his feet started to walk off.  
  
Mari quickly grabbed his shoulders. feeling offended.  
  
 _"and you'll just walk out like that? oh no you don't Sunny."_  
  
Tensed, and shocked. Sunny tried to pry himself off Mari's harsh grip. but it wasn't working. silently pleading for mercy, he kept wriggling.   
this wasn't helping Mari at all. and in a fit of madness.   
  
  
_**She accidentally let's go off Sunny.  
  
Completely forgetting where they were. **_

_**  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunny falls down the stairs.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter, i hope you guys liked it! this is still my first time writing so Im sorry for any mistakes  
> I know I ended this extremely short, but I promise it'll be juicy in the next chapters;;;;
> 
> If you guys liked it please don't hesitate to leave a Kudos, A comment even! 
> 
> Thank you and have a good day, everyone <3


End file.
